Recovery of formation fluid such as petroleum fluid from a subterranean formation is frequently difficult when the subterranean formation is comprised of one or more incompetent or unconsolidated sand layers or zones. Sand particles in the incompentent or unconsolidated sand zone move or migrate into the wellbore during recovery of formation fluids from that zone or sand particles move away from the well during injection of secondary or tertiary recovery fluids into the formation. When fluids are recovered from the formation, the movement of sand into the wellbore can cause the well to cease production of fluids from said formation. Also, small sand particles can plug small openings in porous masses formed around the wellbore for the purpose of restraining the flow of sand, such as screens or slotted liners which are frequently placed in wells for this purpose. Not only can fluid production be reduced or even stopped altogether, if sand particles flow through the well to the surface, considerable mechanical problems can result from passage of abrasive sand particles through pumps and other mechanical devices.
In order to obtain extended life of sand control packs in hostile environments where hot temperatures and high pressures are encountered, granulated ceramic materials have been utilized for sand pack control purposes. These granulated ceramic sand packs have extended long life periods when utilized in these hostile environments during the production of hydrocarbonaceous fluids from the formation. However, it has been necessary to remove the production stem with the gravel pack attached thereto from the formation in order to clear accumulated particulate matter such as sand and formation fines therefrom. Therefore, what is needed is a method for removing accumulated particulate matter from a non-dissoluble sand control pack in-situ so as to minimize production down time and loss of revenues.